Sahabat Keluarga dan Hidupmu
by Another-of-Me
Summary: Mampukah menemukan sehelai jerami di tumpukan jarum? AU. OC. OOC. Rate berubah mengikuti cerita.
1. Berlari

**Author's Notes:** Halo semua. Another-of-Me kembali lagi! :D (Kenal _ga_? _Enggak_ _tuh_.) _Hiks_.  
>Setelah menulis dua <em>fic<em> yang _head-shot _(Kamu hantu!) _eh_ salah, _one-shot_, kali ini saya mencoba menulis _fic_ yang berseri. (Sinetron? _Bosen!_) _Hiks, _lagi.  
>Ini adalah cerita <em>AU<em>, keluar dari hasil imajinasi saya, sehingga kalian semua akan bingung sekali membacanya.(Lalu kenapa masih ditulis juga?) Karena _gw_ _pengen_ menulisnya! Puas? (_Enggak_. :D) _**Hiks! **_Dan semoga berkenan di hati para pembaca.

Akhir kata, selamat membaca.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Saat kau belajar bekerja sama, kau punya sahabat. Saat kau belajar melindungi dan mengasihi kau punya keluarga. Namun, saat kau belajar menentukan pilihan untuk masa depanmu? Kau hanya punya dirimu, hidupmu sendiri.

**Genre: **Family dan Comfort.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **Semua karakter Tekken milik Namco.

* * *

><p><strong>Sahabat Keluarga dan Hidupmu<strong>  
>oleh Another-of-Me<p>

.

Chapter 1: **Berlari**

.

_Berlari adalah __salah__ satu cara untuk menyelamatkan diri dari bahaya._

_Berlari adalah jalan keluar termudah dari masalah._

_Berlari adalah hal terakhir yang dipilih jika masalah __tidak__ mampu diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin._

_Maka, berlarilah._

.

Seorang remaja sekolahan berambut _spike_ berwarna hitam berlari menyusuri lorong sempit dan gelap. Seakan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, ia terus menatap kedepan dan berlari. Ia menabrak, menendang, mendorong tiap benda yang menghalangi lajunya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena sudah berlari cukup lama dan ditemani hujan deras yang mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya.

Sesekali ia terpeleset karena jalan yang licin. Tubuhnya oleng, lalu menabrak dinding tinggi di sampingnya dan diikuti jatuh terjelembab ke jalan sempit serta basah itu. Dengan tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, ia segera berdiri kembali. Berlari. Tidak mau mengulur waktu lebih lama dengan mengasihani rasa sakitnya.

"Kembali kau, brengsek!"

Ia melirik ke belakang dan melihat dua orang yang sedikit lebih tua darinya sudah berbelok di ujung jalan dan mulai memasuki lorong sempit yang dilaluinya. Mereka tampak sulit berlari sambil berdesak-desakan. Belum lagi ditambah dengan benda-benda yang berserakan dan jalan yang basah. Mereka saling dorong, jatuh menimpa lainnya dan tambahan mengumpat di setiap teriakan karena kesakitan.

Sang remaja tidak sadar kalau ia menoleh ke belakang sambil berlari, sehingga menabrak pagar kawat di depannya. Ia sudah sampai di ujung lorong yang berakhir tanpa jalan keluar lainnnya.

Ia mulai panik. Ia mencoba mendorong, menarik, dan menggeser pagar itu, namun tak satupun membuat pagar kawat bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Pagar kawat itu terlalu kokoh baginya. Hanya ada satu cara agar ia mampu keluar dari lorong itu: Ia harus memanjatnya.

"Hei, sini kau!"

Tak ada waktu lagi, kedua orang itu semakin mendekat dan langkah mereka kian cepat. Seperti harimau yang sedang berburu mangsa. Semakin dekat, semakin cepat. Ia segera melompat, meraih tepi pagar dengan kedua tangannya, dan kakinya berusaha menginjak pagar kawat untuk membantu seluruh tubuhnya naik.

Gagal. Ia terpeleset dan jatuh terduduk. _Auw!_ Sakit sekali, namun lagi, ia tak boleh mempedulikannya.

Usaha kedua. Kali ini ia melompat, meraih tepi pagar dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung menekuk kedua sikunya sehingga lehernya sejajar dengan tepi pagar. Bertumpu pada tangan kirinya ia segera memindahkan siku kanannya ke sisi seberang lalu menaikan kaki kanannya untuk meraih tepi pagar. Dengan tiga tumpuan di tepi pagar, ia mengangkat sisa tubuhnya ke atas dan menjatuhkannya ke sisi seberang pagar. Lagi-lagi sakit menyelimutinya.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Pemukiman. Ia aman di pemukiman. Kedua orang tadi tidak akan berani menyerangnya di tempat yang penuh dengan penduduk. Beberapa orang tampak heran melihat dirinya yang baru saja melompat dari pagar kawat, lainnya tak peduli dan terus melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Terima kasih kepada hujan yang deras karena menghalangi pandangan orang-orang untuk melihat siapa dirinya.

Benturan pagar kawat membuat perhatiannya kembali kepada dua orang yang mengejarnya. Yang satu sedang memukul-mukul pagar, seakan tidak bersedia kehilangan mangsanya, yang lainnya tengah bertopang pada kedua lututnya supaya tidak kehilangan keseimbangannya. Keduanya terengah-engah.

"Kau boleh lolos, berengsek, tetapi kau akan kembali lagi kepada kami," sahut anak laki-laki yang berada di depan pagar, "kau mau tahu kenapa?" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai dan melirik temannya yang di belakang. Dengan segera, anak laki-laki satunya maju dan mengangkat benda yang dipegangnya.

"Oh tidak…" gumam sang penyelamat diri sambil melihat dompetnya yang berada di tangan orang lain. Tanpa sadar ia segera merogoh saku celana dan jaketnya untuk membuktikan bahwa yang dilihatnya tidak benar.

"Oh ya," balas remaja di belakang pagar sambil menyeringai.

"Rasanya tak mungkin jika kau ikut ujian semester tanpa membawa kartu pelajar," kata remaja pemegang dompet sambil membukanya lalu membaca kartu pelajar yang terdapat di dalamnya, "apalagi di sekolah Mishima, Mishima High School, hmm. . . Jin Kazama."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Jin segera berlari kembali di bawah guyuran hujan. Ia harus pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tak mau berlama-lama bersama kedua orang itu. Ia kembali pada pelariannya.

Kedua orang itu langsung meledak tertawa dan yang satu berteriak. "Jangan lupa untuk kembali lagi ya. Kami dengan senang hati menunggu ke pulanganmu!"

"Kita akan bersenang-senang!" balas temannya. Setelah puas tertawa mereka kembali menyusuri lorong gelap, tempat mereka.

Beberapa orang yang menyaksikan itu mulai berbicara satu dan lainnya.

"Lagi-lagi murid dari sekolah Mishima dapat masalah dengan berandal jalanan."

"Kasihan anak itu."

"Siapa namanya ya?"

"Kita harus lapor polisi!"

"Dengan bukti apa? Hanya sebagai saksi mata?"

"Berkali-kali polisi mencoba menangkap mereka, tetapi selalu lolos."

"Tak satupun ada yang kita kenal."

"Anggap saja anak itu sedang kena sial."

". . . kau benar. . ."

"Iya! Benar."

"Benar!"

Seperti biasa. Orang-orang menyaksikannya, orang-orang membicarakannya, orang-orang mengasihaninya, lalu orang-orang mengakhirinya begitu saja…

* * *

><p>-Jin POV-<p>

Kenapa begini?

Kenapa begitu bodohnya aku melakukan itu? Bukankah hal ini sering aku lakukan? Cukup pergi, tinggalkan hal yang akan menyusahkanku dan lari secepat mungkin meninggalkannya.

Lalu kenapa aku melakukannya?

Lihat hasilnya Jin Kazama. Sekarang kau kehilangan dompetmu, dan yang lebih penting lagi, kau kehilangan kartu pelajarmu. Sial! Aku tidak bisa ikut ujian tanpa kartu pelajar. Jika aku membuat yang baru, aku harus ke tempat guru BP. Jika aku berurusan dengan guru BP, pasti ujung-ujungnya aku harus panggil orang tua. Aku harus mengundang orang tuaku, dan mengundang orang tuaku adalah masalah besar!

Terutama ayah…

Argh, tak seharusnya aku berlagak jagoan! Hanya karena anak kecil itu di 'gencet' oleh dua berandal tadi, lalu aku harus turun tangan? Menolongnya? Tidak! Bukan urusanku. Anak itu bukan adikku. Anak itu bukan saudaraku. Anak itu bukan salah satu anggota keluargaku. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya.

Bu…bukan tanggung jawabku. Iya kan…?

Adalah salah anak itu kenapa bisa berurusan dengan dua berandal tadi. Mungkin saja anak itu yang memulai masalah terlebih dahulu kepada mereka. Sudah tahu bertubuh kecil, tetapi malah bikin onar dengan orang yang tubuhnya dua kali lebih besar darinya. Kalaupun harus ditolong, orang yang seharusnya menolong adalah orang tuanya kan?

Iya kan? Menjadi kesalahan orang tuanya, mengapa mereka tidak berada di sampingnya, menjaganya. Jika anak itu terluka pun, sepenuhnya adalah salah orang tuanya. Kenapa tidak mendidik anaknya dengan baik?

Anak adalah tanggung jawab orang tua kan? Maka...aku tak perlu menolongnya.

Iya kan…

Pasti begitu!

Lalu…kenapa. . .?

Kenapa ada hal yang terasa 'janggal' di dada?

Oh, kumohon hentikan pula hal aneh yang terus berputar di kepalaku ini. Aku harus melupakannya. Aku harus meninggalkan perasaan 'sok jagoan' ini. Aku harus menutup perasaan ini. Ini bodoh, ini tolol, dan ini sangat menganggu hidupku! Aku tak mau terbebani dengan masalah baru.

Tidak mau tidak mau tidak mau tidak mau tidak mau tidak mau tidak mau tidak mau tidak mau

"Jin?"

Tid. . . ibu?

"Jin, kenapa kamu hujan-hujanan begini?"

Ibu? Aku dima. . .

"Ayo cepat masuk, nanti kamu sakit."

Rumah? Aku sudah sampai rumah? Sejak kapan?

"Ayo, Jin."

"I,iya bu."

"Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu. Ayah sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Oh tidak…

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

"Ia berdiri di depan rumah, meremas kepalanya, di bawah guyuran hujan, dan baru sadar setelah kau memanggilnya?" Kazuya duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil menatap istrinya dengan bingung. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu," Jun berjalan mendekati suaminya lalu menyodorkan mug yang terisi dengan kopi panas. Musim hujan memang lebih menyenangkan bagi pasangan suami istri itu sambil menikmati kopi panas.

Kazuya menerimanya namun tidak melepaskan pandangannya terhadap istrinya. Jun menghelai nafas lalu duduk di samping Kazuya.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya saat pulang, sampai-sampai ia lupa menggunakan payungnya."

"Atau ia kena masalah di jalan," kata Kazuya sambil memandang mug di tangannya.

"Sayang, janganlah kau berfikir seperti itu," Jun menggenggam lengan Kazuya sambil mengngerutkan dahinya namun menatapnya lembut, "belum tentu ia kena masalah."

"Ya, mungkin. Atau ia memang pembuat onar," kata Kazuya, lagi.

"Sayang."

"Kau bilang seragamnya berlumuran lumpur dan celananya robek seperti jatuh terseret. Bisa jadi ia membuat onar kan? Jangan-jangan ia berkelahi dengan berandal jalanan," tukas Kazuya dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi.

"Sayang. . . ," Jun mencoba mencoba menyapanya lagi. Sebelum ia mampu meneruskan kalimatnya. Suara piring yang diletakan di bak cuci piring mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke koridor utama.

"Ia sudah selesai makan?" tanya Kazuya sambil berdiri dari sofa empuknya.

"Ia masih lelah," Jun tahu kalau suaminya sedang dipenuhi amarah. Ia tidak mau suaminya berbicara dengan Jin dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Langkah Kazuya sangat cepat, dalam sekejap ia sudah berada di dapur. Jun mulai merasa takut, ia tidak mau ada pertengkaran, namun ia pun juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan anak satu-satunya.

Sebagai kepala keluarga, Kazuyalah yang harus bertindak. Ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, semuanya.

"Jin, kita harus bicara."

Mendengar suara sang kepala keluarga, Jin segera berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Kazuya. Ia tahu ekspresi itu, penuh amarah. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melihat ekspresi itu menempel di wajah ayahnya. Terlalu sering, mungkin.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Jin, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kazuya.

Jin tampak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun ia tetap melakukannya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tidak mungkin 'tidak ada apa-apa', Jin. Jawab dengan jujur," nada suaranya kini makin tinggi. Mendengar nada suara seperti itu membuat Jin agak takut, namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"**Jawab!**" teriak Kazuya sambil memukul meja. Jin hampir melompat karena kaget mendengarnya.

"Sayang," Jun mencoba menyapa suaminya dengan suara halusnya, berharap itu bisa menenangkan amarahnya. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, menyaksikan percakapan sang ayah dan sang anak.

"A. . .aku. . . ," Jin sudah terlalu takut menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, namun ia tetap mencoba menjawabnya, "a. . .aku. . .tadi terja. . .terjatuh."

"Celanamu tersobek cukup besar, kau tak mungkin hanya terjatuh, Jin. Kau pasti jatuh karena berlari. Sekali lagi, jawab dengan jujur, apa yang terjadi?"

Jin masih memalingkan wajah, kedua tangannya meremas tepi bak cuci piring yang ada di belakangnya. Di balik bibirnya, giginya bergetar karena takut dan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti dapur itu.

Jun pun menunggu jawaban dari anak tercintanya. Jari-jarinya terkait dan ditempelkan di depan dadanya. Ia berharap anaknya berkata dengan jujur dan tidak ada perdebatan, lagi.

"Apa kau jadi anak berandal, sekarang?" tanya Kazuya sambil melipat lengannya di depan dadanya.

Jin langsung memandang ayahnya. "Apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Apa kau berkelahi dengan seseorang di jalan?"

"Ayah. . ."

"Apa kau membuat onar?"

"Ayah! A. . .aku. . ."

"Sekarang kau jadi jagoan, Jin?"

"Sayang..." sang ibu mencoba menenangkan suasana yang ada namun gagal.

"Tidak! Ayah, aku. . ."

"Siapa yang kau lawan? Kenapa kau melawannya? Apa kau hanya mencari kesenangan dengan berbuat onar? Atau kau hanya ingin menjadi jagoan? Atau kau. . ."

"**Cukup!**" Jin sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Kali ini ia ikut meledak. "Saat aku pulang aku melihat anak kecil sedang di'gencet' oleh dua berandal jalanan. Mereka menyudutkan anak itu. Aku tak mau anak itu menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka, maka aku mencoba menghentikan hal itu sebelum benar-benar terjadi. Tetapi sebagai gantinya aku menjadi sasaran mereka! Aku berlari menyelamatkan diri, terjatuh dan itulah mengapa celanaku sobek serta seragamku kotor!"

Jin menjawab dengan penuh emosi, tanpa pikir panjang. Ia keluarkan semua perasaan yang ia pendam sejak tiba di rumah, dan berharap ayahnya mempercayainya.

Hening. Sesaat semua menjadi hening. Baik Kazuya ataupun Jun tak ada yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Hanya nafas pendek yang terus berulang dari Jin karena menjawab pertanyaan begitu panjang dan cepat serta dipenuhi amarah yang mewarnai ruang itu. Kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya, matanya tertuju pada ayahnya dan dadanya naik turun makin perlahan, mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Sampai akhirnya Kazuya berkata…

"Mengarang cerita tidak akan menyelamatkanmu dari apapun, Jin."

"Sayang?" Jun pun menatap tak percaya kepada Kazuya.

_Apa? _Kata Jin di dalam hati. Ia tidak percaya dengan pernyataan ayahnya.

"Benarkah yang kau katakan?"

"Sayang!"

_Ayah? _Mata Jin mulai memerah.

"Atau kau hanya mengarang cerita untuk menutupi kesalahanmu yang sebenarnya!"

"**Sayang!**"

_Kenapa?_ Pandangannya mulai kabur karena di pelupuk matanya terdapat air yang kian menumpuk.

"Perbuatanmu seperti itu hanya akan menyusah. . ."

"**KAZUYA!**" Jun berteriak. Kali ini ia ingin perdebatan ini dihentikan, sekarang juga!

Kazuya terhenti di tengah kalimatnya saat mendengar istrinya memanggil dengan keras namanya. Namanya! Bukan panggilan mesra yang biasa ia dengar. Ia melihat Jun, dan saat melihat ekspresinya…A_pa aku sudah melewati batas? _Tanya Kazuya dalam hati.

Jin menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan ayahnya.

"Tidak ada yang dipercaya dari jawabanku, bukan?" tanya Jin dengan suara parau.

"Jin?" Jun tahu anaknya pasti terluka berat, ia ingin menenangkannya.

"Ayah… tidak pernah mempercayaiku, bukan? Kenapa…ayah? Kenapa…?"

"Jin..." Jun berusaha mendekati anaknya, ingin memeluknya.

Namun Jin mengangkat kepalanya, terlihatlah kalau wajahnya sudah basah oleh derasnya air mata dan berteriak keras dengan suara parau. "**Mengapa **_**KAU**_** tidak pernah mempercayaiku , ayah?**"

Selesai berbicara seperti itu, Jin melesat menuju koridor, melewati ibunya, menaiki tangga, memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Jun hanya mampu menatap koridor dan mendengar benturan keras dari pintu kamar tidur anaknya. Setelah itu, ia berbalik dan melihat suaminya.

Kazuya sudah terduduk di bangku. Siku kiri diatas meja, tangannya menopang kepalanya yang tertunduk. Tangan kanannya mengepal keras di atas lutut. Matanya tertutup rapat, dan keras. Kazuya mengingat kembali ekspresi anaknya, perlahan-lahan ia resapi seperti adegan _slow motion_ di kepalanya, dan berulang kali. Ekspresi, suara, air mata, rasa sakit yang dibebani oleh anaknya, ia mencoba menyelami perasaan Jin, dan ia sadar: ia benar-benar sudah terlewat batas.

Jun menghelai nafas dan berjalan mendekati suaminya, menekuk lututnya sampai menyentuh lantai dan menyentuh tangan Kazuya yang mengepal keras.

"Aku gagal sebagai 'Ayah'."

"Shhh. . .tidak. Kau tidak gagal," Jun menyentuh wajah suaminya, sehingga pria yang dicintainya itu tahu bahwa ia ada di sampingnya, bersamanya. "Jika kau gagal, maka aku apa? Aku selalu ada disampingnya namun tak mampu mendidiknya."

Kazuya menatapnya, dan mendapat balasan senyum begitu lembut di wajah cantik istri kebanggaannya. Ia pun menyentuh wajah halus Jun dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau tak pernah gagal. Kau selalu sempurna di matanya dan di mataku. Setidaknya ia mendengarkanmu."

"Dan akan mendengarkanmu juga. Semua butuh waktu. Kau lelah, Jin lelah. Tenanglah," balas Jun.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah menjawab itu, Kazuya ikut tersenyum dan mengecup kening istrinya.

* * *

><p>Malam itu, Jun menghampiri kamar anaknya, mengetuk pintunya.<p>

"Jin, boleh ibu masuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. Kamar itu gelap, namun sinar lampu dari koridor cukup untuk melihat keadaan kamar itu.

Kamar Jin berantakan. Buku-buku pelajaran dan baju-bajunya berserakan di lantai. Tak luput selimut pun ikut tergeletak acak-acakan di sana. Sedangkan Jin? Ia sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidur, memunggungi pintu kamarnya, memunggungi ibunya.

Dengan sabar, Jun memunguti buku serta baju yang berserakan itu. Membereskannya dan menempatkannya di tempat yang semestinya. Setelah itu ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Jin, mencoba memanggilnya lagi, jika ia masih bangun. Jawaban yang ia dapat hanyalah keheningan semata.

Jun menarik selimut, lalu menyelimuti anak kesayangannya supaya tidak kedinginan. Setelah itu ia mengecup sisi kening anaknya seraya mengucapkan, "Selamat tidur, anakku." Lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sebenarnya, Jin belum terlelap saat itu. Ia tahu ibunya pasti datang mengucapkan 'Selamat tidur' padanya karena itu ada hal yang tidak pernah dilupakan oleh ibunya tiap malam.

Hanya saja, ia merasa malu melihat wajah ibunya setelah episode pertengkaran yang telah terjadi di dapur. Ia merasa tak pantas menerima senyuman tulus dari ibunya.

_Aku ingin keluar! _Teriaknya dalam hati.

_Aku ingin bebas!_ Satu air mata turun membasahi bantalnya.

_Aku ingin berlari_.

.

-**Bersambung**-

* * *

><p><strong>Authtor's notes<strong>: Sudah saya tulis sebelumnya bahwa ini keluar dari imajinasi saya. Jika cerita ini buruk, saya mohon maaf. Karakter akan OC sekali, namun saya mencoba untuk membuatnya tidak terlalu membosankan. Selamat berandai-andai ria.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Jika berkenan silahkan di_Review_ sehingga saya tahu pendapat kalian semua. :D

Sampai bertemu di episode berikutnya. :D (Tuh kan sinetron...) **BAWEL!**

-Edit pertama 18 Juni 2011**  
><strong>


	2. Gosip

**Author's Notes:** Pertama-tama mohon maaf atas lamanya waktu untuk mem-publish fic ini. Banyak kejadian dan kegiatan sehingga untuk menulis saja tidak ada waktu.

Baik! Ini dia chapter kedua. Beberapa karakter Tekken dan OC saya masukan. Semoga berkenan di hati para pembaca.

Selamat membaca! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Tidak ada yang tahu pasti cerita hidupnya. Semua hanya samar-samar.

**Genre: **Family dan Humor.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **Semua karakter Tekken milik Namco.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**2**: Gosip

.

"_Maaf, kak…" Rintihan seorang bocah terdengar lemah di kuping mereka, namun masih membuat mereka puas dengan melihat keadaannya. Sang bocah menahan tangis sambil mendekap bola hijau, terpojok takut di antara mereka dan tembok beton. "Itu tidak disengaja…" Tambahan darinya justru menambah seringai di wajah mereka, meningkatkan nilai jahat dari penampilan yang sudah terpampang._

_Salah satu dari remaja itu mendekatkan jaraknya dengan bocah lalu mengatakan, "Kepalaku sakit, dik," ia mengangkat tangannya dan merengut rambut sang bocah, hingga menyebabkan teriak kecil namun menyakitkan, sambil meneruskan, "setidaknya kau harus membayarnya."_

_Bola sudah terlepas dari dekapannya, kedua tangan menggenggam keras rengutan sang remaja untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya namun tanpa hasil, namun ia mencoba bicara dengan kedua remaja walau dengan rintihan perih di kuping orang awam. "Saya tidak punya uang, kak… Saya mohon lepaskan saya…."_

"_Periksa kantongnya. Ia pasti punya sesuatu yang bisa kita bawa."_

_Sungguh memilukan daerah ini. Penuh dengan berandal sehingga bocah yang sedang mencari kesenangannya sendiri tak sengaja terjerat di jaring mereka._

"_Tidak!" Erang sang bocah._

Plak!

_Satu rona merah tergambar jelas di pipi kiri sang bocah. Menambah rasa takut sang bocah untuk bicara dan melawan. "Diam!" teriak remaja satunya lagi. Tentunya ini menjadi perintah tetap bagi sang bocah. Ia tak berani lagi melawan. Ia biarkan tiap kantongnya diperiksa walau kedua remaja tersebut tidak akan menemukan apapun dan menambah masalah bagi sang bocah, sampai…_

"_Hentikan!"_

_Kegiatan kedua berandal tersebut terhenti mendengar teriakan di belakang mereka. Di hadapan mereka berdiri tegap anak sekolahan berambut spike dan mengenakan baju seragam dari sekolah Mishima._

* * *

><p>"Pagi, Bu."<p>

"Pagi, Jin," sahut Jun bersamaan dengan menghentikan mencuci panci kotor, "sarapan?"

"Tentu." Jawab Jin. Ia segera mengambil posisi di meja makan dan meminum susu kotak di atas meja. Sesaat setelahnya Jun telah meletakkan piring berisikan roti isi di depannya. Sekejap Jin langsung mengambil gigitan pertamanya dan menikmati telur goreng di dalamnya. "Ayah?"

"Sudah berangkat. Ada rapat di pagi hari." Jawab Jun sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan mencuci panci kotor.

Jin mengangguk dan meneruskan melahap roti isinya. Selang beberapa menit berlalu keheningan mengelilingi ruang dapur-makan tersebut. Sampai akhirnya, walau dengan rasa takut, Jin melontarkan pertanyaan yang terus bergerumul di dadanya sejak semalam, "Apa ibu percaya?"

Pertanyaan ini jelas menghentakan detak jantung Jun sekali sehingga membuat kegiatannnya terhenti sesaat namun dengan luwesnya ia teruskan kembali seakan tidak terjadi apapun. "Apa ibu mempercayaiku?" Jin kembali bertanya dan masih belum mendapakan jawabannya. Sang ibu tetap mencuci walau Jin terus menatap pundaknya dengan tatapan gelisah. Ia bisa rasakan itu.

Pupus dengan harapanya, Jin menatap piring kosongnya. Di dadanya ia rasakan sama dengan piring itu; pernah terisi namun hanya tersisa sedikit rempah tiada arti. Walau kosong namun ada angin yang menderu-deru di sana. Tidak sakit namun sesak. Ia menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi pada dadanya; menenangkannya. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba ia sulit melakukannya. Kata-kata yang terngiang di otaknya sama sekali tidak dapat membantu. _Ibu tidak mempercayaiku Ibu tidak mempercayaiku._

Ketidakstabilan pikirannya membuat kepekaannya berkurang. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ibunya sudah berpindah tempat dan berdiri dibelakangnya.

Jun melingkarkan tanganya di pundak Jin, memeluknya erat seakan tiada hari esok.

Jin tak berkutik didekapan itu. Ia rindu, rindu keadaan itu. Lama ia tak rasakan sejak…

"Dengar," sahut Jun lembut dengan meneruskan, "Ibu tidak mampu mempercayaimu sepenuhnya. Namun ibu tetap menyanyangimu sepenuh hati, seperti dulu dan tidak berubah." Suara Jun lembut bagaikan nyanyian merdu. Jin tidak membalas apapun. "Berjanjilah satu hal pada Ibu, Jin." Jun menggenggam pundak Jin sangat kuat dengan harapan Jin mau menuruti keinginannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan ibu."

Dengan sekejap saja deru angin yang terus melanda di dada hilang saat permintaan itu diucapkan. Jun masih bersamanya, tidak meninggalkannya. _Ibu…_

"Maukah kau berjanji?"

Dengan hati yang tegap ia ucapkan _sumpahnya_, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan ibu…"

"Terima ka-"

"dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan ayah."

Jun kaget mendengarkan itu. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa tatapannya ke mata anak semata wayangnya. Bola mata yang sama dengan lelaki yang ia cintai, yang ia percayai sebagai pendaping hidupnya. Satu-satunya.

"Jin, ibu…" Jun tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Aku berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan ibu dan ayah. Aku akan mengembalikan semuanya. Seperti yang dahulu pernah kita impikan bersama, ibu."

Tiada ragu di mata sang anak dan lautan kasih sayang menyelimuti mata sang ibu. Keduanya memiliki tujuan yang belum tercapai dan keduanya sudah berjanji.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak, ibu, seharusnya-"

"Tidak. Cukup…ini cukup," sahut Jun. Lalu ia kecup keningnya.

Jin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Selesaikan sarapanmu dan berangkatlah. Kau hampir terlambat dan jangan lupa bawa bekalmu. Ibu tak mau kau makan makanan tak sehat di sekolah."

Jin melaksanakannya selama ibunya berbicara. Sekejap ia siap dengan tas yang menyilang di dada dan mulai meninggalkan ruang itu.

"Aku berangkat!"

* * *

><p>"Mereka sudah datang?"<p>

"Sudah, pak, sekarang sudah memasuki _elevator_."

"Laporannya?"

"Sudah dicek, pak, dan sesuai dengan data _real_."

Kazuya berjalan, atau berjalan cepat, menuju ruang rapat. Mengembalikan dokumen, yang terjepit di papan kayu, kepada sekretarisnya yang tengah berusaha menyamakan langkah atasannya dengan kaki jenjangnya. Pemmilik tunggal dari salah satu perusahaan yang memegang kontrol ekonomi dunia; Mishima Zaibatsu World Corporation, ini berusaha meningkatkan kualitas perusahaannya dengan mengadakan beberapa pertemuan dengan orang-orang penting.

Jadwalnya yang, mungkin, tidak mengenal kata berhenti telah membiasakanya berinteraksi dengan berbagai macam pemimpin perusahaan: Penjilat, Penipu, Penurut, dan lainnya, hingga membuat sikapnya keras dan semua orang takut akan dia. Ia yang tidak mudah ditipu dan selalu waspada tidak pernah mengenal rasat takut kecuali kepada… Ini benar-benar menjadi suatu pertanyaan besar baginya bagaimana ia bisa jatuh hati kepadanya.

Memasuki ruangan, para peserta rapat yang telah hadir segera beranjak dan mengucapkan salam kepadanya. Kazuya hanya membalas dengan menganggukan kepala dan mempersilahkan semua duduk, hanya tinggal menunggu tamu-tamu mereka. Kazuya segera memeriksa berita acara yang telah siap di tempanya.

"Apa itu benar?"

"Hei, aku melihatnya sendiri…"

Satu hal yang pasti diingat Kazuya sampai ia bosan mengingatnya. Sebelum rapat dimulai kedua karyawati ini selalu bergosip! Kenapa harus bergossip di pagi hari sebelum memulai rapat? Sebagai sarapan? Atau penambah energi rapat? Jika saja ada calon pengganti yang kuat untuk posisi Manajer Akunting dan Keuangan disini,yang tentunya pria, sudah pasti mereka dipecat. Namun sekarang wanita lebih bergengsi ketimbang pria. Nampaknya dunia sudah mulai dikuasai oleh wanita. _Aku sendiri sudah tunduk pada salah satu wanita, bukan?_ Sahut Kazuya di dalam hati sambil membayangi wajah istrinya.

"Anak dari sekolah Mishima melompat keluar dari lorong gelap dekat Restoran Marshal itu."

_Huh!_ Seketika itu juga Kazuya menatap kosong pada dokumen di genggamannya. Ia lupa akan tugasnya untuk mengecek kembali berita acara tersebut. Ia hanya tertuju pada pendengarannya untuk menangkap isi dari gosip tersebut. Restoran Marshal ada diantara sekolah dan rumahnya. Ia ingat hari sebelumnya saat Jin pulang…_Apakah ini tentang Jin? Semoga ini bukan tentang Jin. Jangan!_

"Kau tahu siapa anak sekolah itu?"

Jantung Kazuya seakan terhenti. Entah kenapa namun darahnya terasa dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya . _Tidak! Jangan! Bukan Jin!_

"_Ah, _kalau itu aku kurang tahu…_"_

Seakan baru melompat dari tebing dan mendarat dengan selamat, Kazuya bernafas lega. Semua normal.

"…yang pasti anak itu berambut _spike_."

Nafas Kazuya langsung tersendat di tenggorokannya. Bukan hanya darahnya yang terasa dingin namun kulit dan udara di sekitarnya ikut mendinginkan dirinya. Tak luput jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. _Itu Jin!_

"Kalau kedua berandal itu?" Tanya salah satu karyawati itu dan terdengar pula suara kursi bergeser. Arah pembicaraan terganti dari korban menjadi tersangka. Kazuya kembali bernafas lega.

"Masih tak ada yang tahu. Polisi masih mencari para berandal itu, bukan?" Jawab satunya dan terdengar pula suara yang sama.

_Berandal berengsek! Bisanya hanya menyusahkan orang lain dan anakku!_

"Ah, sayang sekali…" Sahut karyawati dengan iba.

_Tepatnya sungguh sangat disayangkan! Andaikan saja polisi tidak mudah disuap, para berandal itu pasti sudah langsung dibekukan. Berikutnya tinggal mencari oknum-oknum yang membayar mereka._ Samar-samar terdapat suara yang memanggil-manggil. _Setelah itu semua orang akan takut dengan kedisiplinan kota dan tak akan ada yang berani…_

"…pak Kazuya?"

"Huh?", Kazuya segera tersadar dari dunianya. Ia melihat seluruh tamu undangan sudah hadir dan semua bangku sudah penuh. Semua siap...tetapi semua menatap Kazuya dengan memasang wajah..._idiot?_

Siapa yang tidak? Kazuya adalah orang yang berwibawa tinggi; Orang besar. Ia memang sedang menopang dagu dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya memegang dokumen. Kepada dan mata tertuju ke arah dokumen tersebut. Namun tubuhnya miring hampir sembilan puluh derajat ke arah dua karyawati yang tadinya sedang bergosip. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka daripada beristirahat dengan berbantalkan tangan.

Kazuya segera memperbaiki posisinya dan merapikan, lagi, dokumen di tangannya. Ia lirik para 'penontonnya' dan ternyata mereka masih tidak mengubah pandangan idiotnya. Terpaksa menggunakan cara para bos-bos besar lainnya..

"_Ehem!"_

Seketika itu juga para tamu bersiap untuk rapat.

_Bodoh!_ Adalah kata yang diulang-ulang terucap oleh Kazuya di dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Jika lima menit ia masih berleha-leha di rumah, Jin sudah pasti terlambat masuk sekolah dan berbagai detensi telah menunggunya seperti binatang kelaparan yang sedang menunggu makanannya. Kenapa begitu?<p>

Inilah Sekolah Mishima High School. Disiplin adalah pandangannya. Tidak ada fasilitas mewah di sini layaknya sekolah umum. Sekolah yang menyandang nama perusahaan besar ini bukanlah sekolah elit. Namun mayoritas siswa yang datang adalah anak konglomerat. Seperti cerita lama, mereka yang _beruang_ pasti senang menindas yang siswa-siswi berada di golongan bawah.

Jin sekarang terduduk tenang di bangkunya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku tulisnya. Bersiap untuk mata pelajaran yang akan menghampirinya.

"Hampir terlambat? Apa jadinya ya jika siswa bernama Jin Kazama terlambat masuk sekolah?"

"Bukan masalah baginya. Ia Mishima. Paling-paling hanya dibilang, _ohh tak apa-apa_."

Tawa mereka menambah suasana riuh di sekolah itu. Oscar dan Liam. Dua siswa yang selalu mencari kesenangan dengan caranya yaitu mengganggu orang lain terutama mereka yang berasal dari golongan orang bawah. Jin bukan berasal dari golongan itu namun gosip yang tersebar membuatnya masuk di daftar mereka.

Jin hanya diam dan bersikap acuh kepada mereka. Sungguh tidak ada gunanya.

"Atau mereka akan bilang,_ tenang saja, kau bebas aturan._"

"Hahaha, benar! Atau-"

"Atau, _kalian iri, bukan?_" Suara siswa lain.

Jin melihat ke arah suara tersebut dan mengerutkan dahi saat melihat pemiliknya.

Steve Fox. Si rambut pirang. Siswa yang paling suka mengemukakan pendapatnya tanpa takut. Selalu bersama teman-temannya; Forrest Law, Julia Chang dan…Ling Xiaoyu.

"Apa masalahmu?" teriak Liam.

"Apa masalahku? Masalahku adalah kalian berdua!" jawab Steve dengan lantang.

"Kau-"

Sedetik kemudian bel berbunyi. Segera pertengkaran yang hampir terjadi itu berhenti. Seluruh siswa memasuki ruangan dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Di sini semua siswa punya peraturan untuk berdiri saat guru datang dan boleh duduk saat diijinkan.

Jin hanya kembali membaca buku tulisnya sampai keheningan datang. Mengira ini disebabkan oleh kehadiran guru di kelas, tanpa melihat ke depan Jin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan hendak mengucapkan salam, namun ia diam terpaku saat melihat yang hadir.

Berjalan perlahan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Rambutnya yang merah dan panjang itu menutupi sebagian mukanya. Entah disengaja atau tidak. Berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang ada di depan Jin. Hwoarang.

Hwoarang hadir? Sudah tiga bulan ia tidak pernah terlihat di sekolah. Ada yang mengatakan ia ditangkap polisi. Ada yang mengatakan ia menjadi anak berandalan. Namun masih tidak ada bukti.

Jin percaya semua siswa pasti menatapnya sebab ia pun melakukan hal yang sama.

.

-Bersambung-

* * *

><p><strong>Authtor's notes<strong>: Semoga chapter berikut tidak selama ini. Amin.  
>Para pembaca sekalian,jika berkenan silahkan di-review ya. Saya sungguh sangat menghargainya.<p>

Sebelum lupa, bagi yang merayakan, Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru ya! (Taukah kau kalau itu sangat terlambat?) _**Tahukah kau ada pepatah "lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali"?**_


	3. Hey, Teman? 1

**Author's Notes: **Halo semua! Sedikit banyak tentang chapter ini adalah lebih pendek dari sebelumnya dan mayoritas adalah sudut pandang Hwoarang. Yap, aku membuka karakter Tekken lainnya. Semoga chapter ini membuat kalian penasaran :D

Selamat membaca :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Mampukah menemukan sehelai jerami di tumpukan jarum?

**Genre: **General

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **Semua karakter Tekken milik Namco.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sahabat Keluarga dan Hidupmu**  
>oleh Another-of-Me<p>

.

Chapter 3.1: **Hey, Teman?**

.

"_Hey_," Jin mendengakkan kepala mendengar panggilan itu. Ia lihat Hwoarang duduk dengan posisi ke kanan dan menatap lantai sambil sesekali melirik kearahnya.

Bel istirahat pertama sudah berbunyi, sebagian murid keluar kelas untuk makan di kantin atau bermain di lapangan sekolahatau hanya duduk-duduk di taman, sebagian lainnya hanya menetap di kelas masing-masing untuk makanbekal, mengerjakan tugas, atau hanya berbincang dengan temannya saja. Ituuntuk mahasiswa yang beritkat positif. Bagi yang negatif ada saja yang dikerjakan, dari menyembunyikan tempat pensil sampai menggencet siswa atau siswi lain.

Jin hanya terduduk tenang di bangkunya, membaca buku yang ia bawa di dalam tasnya. Baik buku pelajaran atau komik yang sebenarnya dilarang keras untuk dibawa ke dalam lingkungan sekolah. Tentunya Jin hanya membawa secara diam-diam dari orang tua danteman-teman sekelasnya. Jika hal sepele ini ketahuan, entah berita apalagi yang akan tersebar dari sekolah ini.

"_Hey?_" Balas Jin.

Hwoarang tetap dengan sikap anehnya. Setengah ingin berbicara, setengahnya lagi mengurungkan niatnya. Membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya -menerus hingga akhirnya ia tetap harus memenangkan satu diantaranya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan…" ucapnya namun masih belum menghadap Jin sepenuhnya.

Baiklah, ini makin membuat Jin bingung. Mereka? Siapa?

Hwoarang yang melihat kebingungan di wajah Jin akhirnya meningkatkan keberaniannya untuk bertanya, "Boleh aku pinjam catatanmu?"

_Oh..Jadi itu maksud 'Mereka'? _"Boleh." Jawab Jin tawar.

"Semua?"

"Semua?"

"Tidak boleh?"

.

-Hwoarang POV-

_Hey_… aku tak percaya masih ada yang mau menolong orang sepertiku! Ia bahkan tidak menatapku jijik, sedikit menghindar iya. Tidak buruk, bukan?Tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya. Ia berikan dua buku catatannya tanpa sepatah katapun. Mungkin mengurangi banyak sosialisasi dengan siswase apa-apalah selama aku diijinkan untuk meminjam catatannya. Setidaknya aku butuh ini untuk membangun lagi masa depanku.

"Terima kasih…Jin," itu yang tertulis.

"Sama-sama," jawabnya singkat.

Aku segera berbalikdan mengeluarkan buku catatanku yang… aja yang aku lakukan selama ini? Kubuka catatan Jin dan setelahmelihat-lihat dua halaman pertama aku menjadi tak yakin bisa menyelesaikan satu catatan saja dalam waktu istirahat yang singkat ini. Apakah para guru tidak mengerti bahwa murid sangat lelah jika harus menulis sebanyak ini? Mungkin mereka sudah malas mengajar sehingga menyuruh murid-muridhanya menulis. Baiklah, Hwoarang, hentikan keluhan itu dan mulailah menulis.

Aih… Kenapa buruk sekali tulisanku? Bandingkan saja dengan tulisan Jin. Rapi dan teratur. Bahkan tiap paragraf yang tertulis seakan sudah tergaris secara lurus. Ternyata ada juga ya tulisan tangan cowok yang serapi cewek. Papaku saja tidak serapi ini, bahkan malu saat harus menulis untuk wanita yang disukainya. _Satuhalaman_.

Mungkinkah Jin pakai penggaris untuk menentukan paragraf? Tidak mungkin, seperti anak kecil saja. Ia pun tidak lupa menambahkan tanda garis jika ada suku kata yang terpotong di tepi halaman. Aku curiga nilai tulisannya pasti tinggi. Aih… _Hey, _jari-jari yang menopang alat tulis ini, bisakah kalian membuat tulisan lebih baik dari ini? Pertanyaan ini untukmu, Hwoarang, kenapa menyalahkan jari-jarimu? _Dua halaman_.

Sebaiknya aku segera belajar menulis indah lagi. Tidak mungkin tulisan seperti ini dipertahankan sampai nanti. Sekali lagi, Hwoarang, berhentilah mengeluh. _Gambar, gambar, pensil, garis, garis. _Mungkin, Jin bisa membantuku untuk hal ini. Sekaligus menambah teman, tidak mungkin aku bisa sendiri di sini. Menulis lebih cepat, menulis lebih cepat, menulis lebih cepat. _Tiga Halaman_…

Baiklah, misi pertama mencari teman…Dan sejak kapan mereka di sebelahku?

"Masih ingat sekolah, ya?"ujar si pendek.

"Mampu melewati ujian?" tambah si dahi lebar.

"Percaya diri sekali. Kembali setelah tiga bulan menghilang."

Mengganggu. Mengganggu. Mengganggu. Jika mereka kekurangan kegiatan di waktu istirahat ini, mengapa tidak membantuku menulis catatan ini saja? Justru lebih baik membantuku. Oh, dilihat dari jam tangan berlapis emas mereka, aku tahu kenapa mereka menyerang kuseperti ini. 'Membantu' tidak ada di dalam kamus mereka untuk orang dapat dipastikan.

"Hei. Lihat kami saat sedang diajak bicara."

Mereka butuh penjelasan. Akupun menghadap mereka."Tak kalian lihat? Aku sibuk. Jika kalian datang hanya untuk memuaskan kesenangan kalian, aku bukan orang yang kalian cari. "Kuharap itu cukup, aku kembali kecatatanku. Merakit jembatan yang sudah putus pastinya akan berlipat-lipat ganda tingkat kesulitannya. Harusnya aku tidak membolos, harusnya aku mendengarkan Papa, harusnya…

_BRAK!_

Satu tangan yang dihiasi jam tangan berlapis emas itu menghalangiku untuk membangun kembali masa depan.

"Kau pikir kau jagoan? " sahut sidahi lebar.

"Kau bukan apa-apa disini!" yang satu lagi menyerbu.

"Kami tahu kau siapa? Kau hanya anak **pungut**!"

Naik. Kuyakin saat itu seluruh nafas dan darahku naik ke otak dan sekujur tubuhku siap menghantam mereka. Sabar, Hwoarang, sabar. Ingat janjimu, ingat sumpahmu kepada Papa. Pungut atau hal sejenisnya, bahkan yang terburukpun sudah sering kau dengar dan kau tahu akibatnya jika mengikuti amarahmu. Aku terus mengalihkan pikiranku dari ucapan menyakitkan mereka dengan menulis, terus menulis. Berkali-kali sebutan mereka hampir menghancurkan kesabaranku. Asal jangan sampai mereka menyebut…

"Bahkan ayah angkatmu terlalu **bodoh **untuk mengangkatmu sebagai anak!"

_CUKUP!_

Dalam sekejap aku sudah menggenggam keras kerah baju anak berdahi lebar itu dan menariknya ke arahku sehingga ucapanku yang penuh dengan ancaman ini cukup didengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Dengar, kalian boleh mencaci-maki diriku sesuka hati kalian tetapi tidak Papaku! Kalian sebut buruk tentangnya, **kupastikan** kalian menyesal."

Kulihat raut muka mereka yang hamper putih dan perasaan takut yang sangat senang kurasakan dari tatapan mereka. Setelah itu kudorong lepas ia ke si pendek dan mereka segera menjauh dariku entah kemana karena setelah melihat raut mereka aku tersadar…aku kembali. Aku menikmati kembali kesenanganku yang seharusnya sudah kubuang. Aku hamper mengulangnya lagi. Namun kuharap itu cukup membuat mereka berfikir, setidaknya, tiga kali untuk berurusan denganku.

Mencoba apakah ada yang tersadar dengan aksiku, aku menatap sekeliling dan untunglah hanya beberapa yang melihatnya. Kutahu karena diantara mereka ada yang langsung membuang muka saat kutatap balik. _Nampaknya akan sangant sulit sekali mencari teman disini._

Kulihat mejaku dan aku tersadar akan satu hal. Jin. Jika ia takut, maka sebaiknya aku kembalikan catatannya. Aku tidak bisa membuat semua orang takut hanya dalam satu hari, bukan?

Aku berbalik dan aku terdiam. Ia tidak terlihat takut atau…bahkan ia tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya itu. Bangkunya dilapisi perekat, ya? Ia membalikan halaman buku pelajaran itu dan sedikit melirikku lalu kembali membaca. Ia tidak takut atau…hanya mengurangi kontak lisan denganku?

Entahlah. Sebaiknya aku kembali mencatat sebelum memperburuk keadaan yang sudah ada.

.

-Bersambung-

**Authtor's notes**: Sampai bertemu di chapter 3.2. Bagi yang berkenan silahkan me-_review_.


	4. Hey, Teman? 2

**Author's Notes: **Setelah sekian lama bergelut dengan kehidupan (_pekerjaan!_) yang tiada hentinya, _chapter_ ini dapat terupdate juga. Semoga berkenan di hati kalian.

Selamat membaca :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Mampukah menemukan sehelai jerami di tumpukan jarum?

**Genre: **General

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **Semua karakter Tekken milik Namco.

* * *

><p><strong>Sahabat Keluarga dan Hidupmu<strong>  
>oleh Another-of-Me<p>

.

Chapter 3.2: **Hey, Teman?**

.

"Aku Menang!" Sahutnya riang sambil mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas seakan memperlihatkan keberhasilanya ke seluruh dunia. Sebaliknya hanya segelintir siswa yang sadar akan aksinya di kantin sekolah itu.

"Hanya sebagian, kawan, tidak sepenuhnya," balas temanya dengan mulut penuh nasi.

"Ohh….tetap saja perkiraanku tepat, Forest, ia kembali," kali ini ia sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya seperti seorang pemimpin lagu orchestra yang sebenarnya hanya untuk mengintimidasi temannya.

"Untuk enam bulan kedepan. Setengahnya saja tidak ada," ucap Forest masih mengutarakan pendapat radikalnya.

"Kalah tetaplah kalah, kawan, berikan saja hadiahku."

"Steve, Forest, bisakah kalian hentikan taruhan ini?" Tanya perempuan di sebelah Steve sambil membaca buku dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan lainnya memutar-mutar gelas berisikan jus apel di atas meja, lalu menurunkan bukunya dan menghadap kedua temannya dengan tatapan seriusnya, "aku bosan mendengarnya!"

"Eits, tolong yang terlalu takut untuk taruhan tidak usah ikut campur dalam hal ini, _oke_?" Jawab Steve sambil mempraktekkan _'talk-to-my-hand'_ ke arahnya.

"Maaf, Julia, Steve ada benarnya: kali ini," tambah Forest dengan tambahan tawa kecil melihat aksi norak Steve.

"Kalian-!" Muka Julia merah merona dikatakan seperti itu. Ya, ia tidak ikut dalam taruhan karena itu bukan sifatnya. Merasa kalah ia minta bantuan temannya yang duduk di seberangnya. "Xia, bantu aku!"

Sayangnya yang diminta bantuan sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia melamun lama menatap langit kantin yang penuh bercak debu. Kedua tangannya memainkan sumpit diatas meja padahal mie rebusnya sudah mekar karena terlalu lama terendam. Pikirannya melayang jauh di antara ada dan tiada.

"Xiaoyu!" Tegas Julia lagi.

Sepertii tersambar petir si pelamun segera tersadar dari mimpinya, sumpit hampir jatuh dari jari-jari kecilnya. Sesegara mungkin ia melahap hidangan di depannya sambil mengucapkan 'maaf' atau 'iya aku makan' di sela santapannya dan sesuai perkiraan lainnya ia tersedak oleh ulahnya sendiri.

Forest dan Julia segera membantunya, karena terdekat dengannya, yang satu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya yang lainnya menuangkan air ke gelas beningnya. Dua membantu, satu hanya melihat dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau tidak bosan?" Tanya Steve tanpa melepas tatapannya.

Xiaoyu menatap Steve panjang. Tatapan penuh perhatian darinya. Perhatian seorang teman, ia tahu itu. Anak laki-laki ini memang perhatian dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi, terutama dengan... Ia tahu itu, dan sebaliknya ia pun juga perhatian terhadap Steve, terhadap Julia, terhadap Forest. _Vice Versa_.

"Tidak!" jawab Xiaoyu dengan penuh senyum lebar nan manis, sekejap meruntuhkan tatapan Steve yang dibangun sangat kokoh itu. Mereka, terutama si pirang, akan kalah dengan senyuman tulus dari si pendek ini.

Ini adalah cara persahabatan mereka, tidak tertutup satu dengan yang lain. Terbiasa mengatakan apa adanya di antara mereka. Baik atau buruk. Terkadang suka tersinggung dengan ucapan mereka sendiri, namun dituntaskan oleh mereka sendiri pula. Saling memaafkan, saling mendukung dan sama rasa.

Si pendek mengatakan, "Jika suatu hal yang buruk terjadi, dan semoga tidak," cepat-cepat ia tambahkan sebelum dipotong oleh teman-temannya, "aku tahu kemana aku harus pergi." Selesainya ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi dan menepuk punggung Steve dengan puas lalu kembali duduk menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

Semua puas.

"Ahh Steve, itu makananmu datang dan kalian…" sambil menunjuk lainnya lalu melihat jam tangannya "mempunyai waktu sebanyak tiga menit untuk menikmatinya sebelum kita masuk ke mata pelajaran matematika yang kita cintai." Kata Julia dengan antusias.

"Siap, Laksanakan!" jawab Steve dan dengan segera melahap santapannya itu, akan tetapi langsung terhenti sejenak dan memberikan pandangan heran kepada Xiaoyu dan Law yang juga memberikan pandangan yang sama.

"Kita?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jin's POV<strong>

Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan benar atau salah. Meminjamkan buku tentu benar, namun meminjamkan ke seseorang yang tidak kita ketahui asal usulnya pasti salah, bukan? Apakah ia orang baik atau orang jahat? Di tempat ini, di kota ini, semua penuh ketidakpastian, tidak ada benar-benar putih atau hitam, semua serba abu-abu. Terkadang yang salah menjadi benar, yang benar menjadi salah.

Namun 'menolong' sudah menjadi sifat dasarku. Ya, sudah kupastika itu dan aku membencinya. Sekalipun aku mencoba memalingkan wajah, dadaku seperti mendapat pukulan telak dari musuh yang mampu membuatku seperti kehabisan nafas.

Ibu.

Ibu selalu memberi contoh yang tidak pernah bisa aku bayangkan. Ibu selalu mengatakan…

"Kazama!"

Tersentak aku menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Guru Matematika kami, Dick Emerson, menatap tajam sambil tersenyum jahat kearahku. Ia mendapatkanku lagi untuk bualannya. Aih... ini sudah kesekian kalinya dalam minggu ini.

"Ya, Pa-Sir Emerson? "

Satu-satunya guru yang hanya mau dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Sir' dengan alasan kalau ia adalah keturunan ksatria, yang kami percayai hanya bualan belaka, supaya para murid turut dan patuh kepadanya. Tinggi tubuhnya semampai dan kurus, serta rambut cepak kelimis selegam oli sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti keturunan para ksatria.

"Kau tahu apa salahmu kali ini?" Tanyanya.

Menulis saat dia berbicara. Mencari buku saat dia berbicara. Membuka halaman lain saat ia berbicara. Apa lagi kali ini? Kuberikan jawaban yang ia mau, menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau melamun!"

Oh, terlewatkan olehku. Aku segera mengucapkan permohonan maaf namun ia segera menghentikanku di tengah-tengah dan mengatakan, "Mungkin kau tidak akan mampu belajar dengan baik bila hanya meminta maaf. Karena itu aku akan membantumu untuk mengerti."

Pembual. Aku tahu persis bahwa ia hanya senang melihat murid-muridnya sengsara atas hukumannya. Aku sudah tertangkap basah di matanya, maka terpaksa aku ikuti hukuman-kesenangannya.

"Maju," katanya. Aku pun berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kursi dan mejaku yang semula adalah benteng pertahananku. Setidaknya aku merasa aman duduk di sana dengan buku-buku di atas meja dan alat tulis di tanganku. Aku bisa mencatat semua hal yang diajarkan dan mempunyai cukup waktu untuk menambahkan catatan kecil. "Sebagai hukumannya, kau tulis catatan ini di papan tulis."

Aku percaya ini akan berakhir saat pelajaran ini berakhir pula.

.

**Normal POV**

"Julia, kau percaya ini? Ini sudah ke tiga dalam minggu ini." Bisik Steve kepada teman di depannya.

Julia tidak menjawab.

"Empat. Aku melihat _Sir Dick_ memberikan poin kepadanya karena membawa minuman ke perpustakaan." Bisik Forest yang duduk di sebelah kiri Julia.

"Kapan?" Tanya Xiaoyu dari belakangnya.

"Hari Rabu, setelah pulang sekolah."

"Ibu Susana tidak mempermasalahkannya selama tidak merusak buku...kan?" Tanya Xiaoyu dengan penasaran.

"Benar, namun tidak untuk _Tuan Dick_ itu." Bisik Steve namun tegas.

"Sssstttt!" Julia segera menolong teman-temannya sebelum mata sang guru mendelik ke arah mereka.

.

Lagu Beethoven menderu di lorong sekolah menandakan usainya kegiatan belajar-mengajar di dalamnya. Para guru segera menutup pelajarannya dan ketua kelas segera membeikan instruksi kepada teman-temannya untuk memberi salam. Selanjutnya mereka segera meninggalkan ruangan untuk melanjutkan aktivitas di luar sekolah, mungkin pulang, mungkin menghadiri bimbingan belajar, mungkin kerja sambilan, atau hanya berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Jin hanya berjalan pelan menuju mejanya. Ia memberikan instruksi salam dari depan sehingga tidak sempat membereskan buku-bukunya. Menulis selama dua jam mata pelajaran cukup membuat kakinya lelah, tidak diijinkan duduk atau berhenti. Ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya serasa kaku saat ia coba menggerakkannya. Sesampainya di _benteng_, ia segera membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lengannya. Mencoba mengistirahatkan kepala, tangan, punggung dan kakinya sejenak, atau mungkin setengah jam, baru ia lanjutkan perjalanannya kerumah setelah catatan...

Itu rencana yang ia pikirkan, namun kenyataannya ia tidak bisa seperti itu. Ia harus segera pulang sebelum gelap. Jalan di perumahannya bukan tempat yang aman bagi anak sekolahan sepertinya. Terbukti saat ia kehilangan dompetnya. _Arghh!_ Serunya dalam hati.

Jin menatap ke papan tulis, ia masih harus mencatat semua itu, namun ia sudah tertinggal jauh karena bagian yang sebelumnya telah terhapus. Satu-satunya cara adalah ia harus meminjam dari temannya, namun siapa? Semua selalu menolak atau memberikan alasan lain yang membuatnya tidak mampu untuk mencatat. Terakhir yang bisa ia minta tolong adalah Xiaoyu, namun ia sungguh terlalu takut untuk memberikannya. Haruskah ia minta pertolongannya lagi?

Sekali lagi Jin membenamkan kepalanya, kali ini dengan sedikit tambahan tekanan dan tidak ada tangan sebagai bantalannya, sehingga keningnya menyentuh buku di atas mejanya dengan bunyi berdebum.

Sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ada tambahan buku di atas mejanya. ia ingat semua bukunya di sampul dengan rapi, namun yang tersentuh di keningnya…tanpa busana. Ia segera mengangkat lagi kepalanya dan melihat buku itu. Bukan, ini bukan miliknya. _Punya sia-? _Sebelum ia menyelesaikan pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya, secarik kertas terjulur keluar dari lembar buku itu. Ia menariknya keluar dan ada catatan kecil di sobekan kertas itu…

**_Ini seluruh catatan yang kau tulis di depan, anggaplah ini sebagai balas budi atas bantuanmu untuk meminjamkan catatanmu. Sesegera mungkin ku selesaikan._**

**_Kembalikan saja buku ini kapanpun yang kau mau. Aku tak akan memintanya. Tak yakin pula mampu menyelesaikan catatanmu sampai besok pagi._**

**_-Hwoarang._**

**_Ps: Maaf tulisanku jelek hehehe… Uhh…teman?_**

_Jika kita melakukan hal baik, maka hal yang baik pula yang datang kepada kita._ Itulah yang ibu katakan….

-Bersambung-

**Authtor's notes**: Terima kasih, semuanya.


End file.
